


Be Quiet!

by pornhubzayn (orphan_account)



Series: I Now Pronounce You Mr and Mr Barakat [1]
Category: All Time Low
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 03:00:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/pornhubzayn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex and Jack stay at Alex's parent's house just before their wedding, but Alex needs help being a bit more quiet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Quiet!

**Author's Note:**

> Smut... I tried!

Jack Barakat leaned against the bathroom mirror, running a hand through his hair and making it stand up. The breath that left him stained the glass in front of him. Today was a long day! He was getting married in four days and him and Alex had agreed on spending a couple of days with his parent's before he became a Barakat (He wasn't going to have his kid's be Something Barakat-Gaskarth!) and today had been Jack's introduction to all seven million Gaskarth's, despite knowing them over the many years, had his last fittings, his great-uncle phoning him up to go on about how he won't make it (He didn't even want the old fart there!) and Alex's drunk, homophobic aunt starting a fight with Alex's mother. As he said. Long day.

He turned the light out and then stepped out into the dimly light hallway passing Isobel on the way to Alex's old bedroom, kissing her cheek and wishing her a good night. He pushed open the white door and was welcomed with the sight of his soon-to-be husband under his dark blue cover's, scrolling through his phone. He was taken back to the memories of the same view, the only difference being the band poster's that used to be plastered around the light green painted walls are now absent.

Alex looked up at the taller man when he heard the click of the door fitting in. Both men could see the exhaustion on each other's face, after today, they really needed some time alone! After placing his phone on the side of the bed, Alex crawled up onto his knees and crawled over to the end of the bed. Jack could already feel his member slowing getting harder is his loose pyjama bottoms. The elder of the two crooked his finger's towards his lover in a motion both knew as a "come here" statement. He was barely standing in front of him before Alex had dropped his pants and gripping him.

"Hey." That's all he could say, wide eye's and pouted lips are staring up at him and all he says is that! God Jack you are pathetic!  
"Hey, yourself." His fiancé whispered, lips lightly ghosting over his dick, eye's closed in the thoughts of what will come. His tongue snaked out and licking him from his base to the tip. One of Jack's favourite thing about him was his lips, it was one of the first things he noticed about him (Minus the boy's slightly larger eyebrows).  
Placing a hand through Alex's thick hair, he helped Alex bob slightly, creating a slight rhythm with Alex's lips and Jack's hips. This went on for several minutes. Several minutes of Alex stroking, licking and sucking at his now fully hard dick.

Withdrawing himself from Alex's mouth, he gripped his arm and pulled the smaller man into a kiss which tasted of mint and dick. Not the best combination, but yet familiar. Jack lightly took hold of his fiancé's arm and gently spun him to face the wall behind his bed.  
"Stay." Alex's body stilled in an almost paused stance as he waited impatiently for Jack to return with the condoms and the lube from their bags. His ears perked up as he heard the cap open and the foil package being taken care of. He felt the hair's of Jack's leg's prickle against his own leg's and his mouth being covered by Jack's large palm.

"You don't want to wake everyone up, do you, Lexi?" He whispered to the man beneath him, lip's brushing under Alex's sensitive lobe. Alex whimpered lightly against Jack's hand and his finger's bunched into the blankets below him. Jack removed his hand and dragged his fingernail's down to the elder's backside. As his fingertip's connected with Alex's hole he found that Alex must have already prepared himself as he came into contact with an already lubed hole which eagerly took one of his long finger's. Alex groaned at the pleasure of having his boyfriend of three years perform this familiar act upon him. He loved this, boy did he love this! But if Jack didn't get inside him now, there wasn't going to be a wedding! At all!

"Hurry up, you bastard!" He hissed out in pleasure as Jack dragged his two finger's out slowly.

"Impatient slut." Jack laughed quietly. His laugh was soon cut of as Alex thrust his hip's back, pushing him back a little. He repositioned himself behind Alex and gently pushed himself into his fiancé, both groaned at the pressure and the closeness of each other. After Jack waited for Alex to adjust ("Move right now, dick-face!") he moved his hips sharply, aiming for Alex's prostate, making him moan Jack's name loudly into the bed. Reaching around his waist his hand met with Alex's dick and started the usual pulling technique which never failed to make Alex fall apart. Jack lost his rhythm after Alex's tight hole had clenched around him. 

Jack knew he wasn't going to last longer, and he could tell Alex was seconds away from blowing his load. He felt himself coming closer and closer to the end, and his finance's walls clenching in a quicker pattern around Jack's cock was enough to push the other boy over the edge, making him growl out Alex's name as he spilled inside the condom, and second's later Alex was filled Jack's hands with his cum. 

The taller of the two stood and removed the condom from his now sensitive length, and physically dragging the older man to the top of the bed and under the covers.

"Hurry up, big spoon." He whispered, Jack turned off the lights and joined his lover, wrapping his arm's around Alex's waist and placing his leg's in-between and around the other's.

After whispering their good nights and Jack placing a kiss on the stained pink part of his hair, they fell into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any idea's for this series, say below in the comments! :)


End file.
